


Careful What You Wish For

by haruka



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Ryunosuke really mean those terrible things?</p><p>For geebaby757’s request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

Careful What You Wish For (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)

by Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Takeru stared at Ryunosuke in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"I said no, I will not participate in the extra practice session. I'm already the best swordsman here."

"Ryunosuke!" Jii thundered. "How dare you speak to Tono like that?! Have you lost your mind?!"

The tall teenager turned toward him haughtily. "On the contrary, I've come to my senses. I've finally seen all of you for what you are." He looked at Kotoha. "An inferior substitute." Chiaki. "A lazy blowhard." Mako. "A lousy cook destined to be an old maid." He turned back to Takeru. "And you, our fearless leader. Or should I say liar?"

"Ryunosuke, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Jii declared.

"No, YOU should!" he countered. "It's all your fault we had to give up our own lives and get involved in this! Takeru didn't want to bring us in – you did that!" Ryunosuke glared at all of them. "I wish I'd never become a Shinkenger!"

–

Takeru sat up in bed, breathing hard. It had been ... a dream?

"Tono?"

"Gah!" He jumped, not having noticed Ryunosuke kneeling by his mat, gazing at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry to invade your sleeping quarters, but I heard you groaning in your sleep and thought you were having a nightmare."

"I was," Takeru said, studying Ryunosuke's earnest features. How many times had he rolled his eyes behind his back, thinking how his devotion was annoying. Things could be so much worse.

"Go back to bed," he told him. "And thank you."

Ryunosuke probably didn't know that he was referring to more than checking on him that night, but Takeru did.

\--

Prompt: A Samurai Sentai Shinkenger story where Ryunosuke has an attitude problem for some reason that makes him completely disregard the other Shinkengers (even Takeru) and Jii.

(2009)

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
